Orange Cupcakes
by Bluejay92
Summary: Len has decided to make cupcakes for Rin...How will it turn out? LenXRin


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of the Vocaloids. I do, however, own this story! Ha!**

**A/N: I was randomly thinking about cupcakes and wanting to writer a fanfiction about RinxLen, so this story was created! Enjoy!**

Len grinned. Today was the day...the day he was going to make cupcakes for Rin. Rin had always loved cupcakes, and Len had been thinking about it. It would be perfect. He had a great recipe, picked especially for Rin's love of oranges, all the ingredients, and plenty of decorating materials. Now all he needed was something to distract Rin...

He decided to go ask Miku. She and Rin were good friends, and Miku would surely help.

Len walked over to the couch where Kaito was sitting, eyes glued to the TV.

"Hey Kaito, do you know where Miku is?" Len asked.

"Yes, she's at the mall shopping with Neru," answered Kaito, eyes never leaving the TV.

_Time for a change of plans_, thought Len. _Who else could I ask? Hmm...Teto?_

"What about Teto?"

"She's sleeping over at a friend's house," he said, still watching the television.

_Hmmmm...I don't know who else to ask...Meiko?_ He thought.

"Is Meiko here?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope, she's at a pool party." Kaito answered, this time looking up. "Why? What do you need them for?" he asked.

"Erm...I need someone to distract Rin," he said hesitantly.

"Why does she need to be distracted?" inquired Kaito.

"Ummm...it's a secret," Len stammered.

"I guess I'll do it, then," Kaito said, suprising Len.

"Sure," Len said, relieved. "Just take her to the park or something."

"Alright, then" Kaito said, getting up from the couch and stretching. "I'll be going now." He got up and walked to Rin's bedroom, and Len headed back into the kitchen.

Len checked the recipe card for ingredients. "2 cups of flour, 1 and ½ cup of milk, 2 eggs, ½ cup of vegetable oil, oranges, 3 cups of orange juice, 1 or 2 cans of frosting, decorations, and 1 cup of sugar," he read. "Items needed: Measuring cup, spoon, ladle, whisk, 2 bowls, cupcake pan, cooking spray or paper baking cups, and a knife."

He opened up the fridge and took out the necessary cold ingredients, then reached into the pantry to retrieve the rest. He checked over the list to make sure he had everything, and groaned. They were out of frosting. He would have to run to the store and get some.

Kaito knocked on Rin's door. "Knock knock, anybody home?" he called.

Rin opened the door. "Yes?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the park," grinned Kaito.

"Maybe, but I have some work to do," she said.

"Oh come on, you can finish that later!" he laughed, grabbed her hand, and pulled her out the door.

"Whoa!" Rin exclaimed, as she was pulled out the front door, and down the path to the park.

At the store, Len wandered down the aisles, checking for frosting. "Hmm...frosting, frosting, frosting..." he mumbled. "Aha! Found it!" he exclaimed, picking up two cans of vanilla frosting. He walked to the register to pay. The worker rang up the frosting. "$5.43," she announced. Len paid up and headed back home.

In the kitchen, he looked over the items set out on the counter and smiled triumphantly. He had everything!

Len grabbed the bowl and the recipe card and read the directions. "Pour the flour and milk into the bowl, and crack in the two eggs. Stir slowly for 30 seconds, and then stir faster for two minutes. Beat it evenly, but don't beat out all the lumps or it will ruin the texture," he red aloud. "Alright, that doesn't sound hard." He picked up the bag of flour and the measuring cup. Right when he plopped the flour bag down on the table, flour exploded out of a crack in the end of the bag, spreading white all over the table and Len. "Dang it," he muttered, wiping up the flour mess with paper towels.

After he got it all clean, he measured out the flour and milk and poured them. He grabbed an egg and successfully cracked it on the edge of the bowl and plopped the yolk in. He started on the second one, but as soon as he smacked it on the edge of the bowl, it shattered, and pieces of eggshell spilled into the batter.

"Dang it," Len said again irritably, fishing the pieces of shell out of the batter and throwing them away. He grabbed the whisk and beat all the ingredients together. As he did so, some batter splashed up onto his shirt. He growled and wiped it off with a paper towel yet again.

After he finished stirring, he read on. "Stir in the vegetable oil and sugar until they are mixed in well enough you cannot distinguish the separate ingredients. Pour half of the orange juice in and stir until it is combined completely." He did so, this time managing not to spill anything on himself or the table. He picked up a second bowl, and poured half of the batter into it, stirring in the orange juice.

"Next, spray the cupcake pan with cooking spray or place baking cups in each hole." He grabbed the baking cups and stuck them one by one into the pan. "Preheat the oven to 450 degrees and pour the batter into the pan so that each cup is 2/3 full." He only spilled a little bit on the table, quickly wiping it up. I_'m getting the hang of this,_ Len thought smugly.

"After the oven is finished preheating, place the cupcakes in the oven. Cook them for 20-25 minutes or until you can stick a fork in them and have it come out clean." The oven beeped, signaling that it was done preheating, and Len placed the cupcakes inside the oven. He sat down with a novel to read while they baked.

Rin and Kaito walked about the park, enjoying the cool breeze and the beautiful scenery. They walked around the park watching ducks flap across the water and birds circle overhead. It was a beautiful day. They were glad to be out in it. _I wonder what Len is doing_, Kaito thought. _I'll bring Rin back in about an hour._

The oven beeped once more, and Len put down his book. They were done! He reached into the oven with his baking mitts on and pulled out the hot cupcakes. They looked delicious. Len set them out to cool for a minute, and then took each one out of the pan in its wrapper. "Pour the other half of the orange juice into half of the icing and stir until combined. Spread frosting on each cupcake with the knife, and decorate," the directions said. He carefully spread the icing, using tubes with special tips to add little swirls of icing to the tops. Len added white icing to the orange cupcakes and orange icing to the white cupcakes. "Cut the oranges into slices, and place a slice on top of each cupcake. Decorate as you wish." He cut up the oranges and placed the slices, and finished each one with rainbow sprinkles on top. He cleaned the counter and table, wiped up messes, washed dishes, and the like.

Len set them out on a china plate and placed it on the middle of the table. "Yes!" he cheered. They were finally done!

Kaito looked at his watch. 7:30. It was about time to bring Rin back. "Come on, we should get back now," Kaito said. Rin nodded. It had been fun, but she was ready to go back. She wanted to see the others...especially Len. She blushed a little at the thought, but quickly recovered. They walked back down the path to their house.

Rin gasped at the beautiful array of professional-looking cupcakes. "Len, did you make all of these yourself?" she asked, amazed.

Len blushed a little and smiled. "It took me a little while, but I made them all myself, just for you," he said triumphantly.

"Thank you so very much," Rin said happily, and reached for one of the cupcakes and took a bite. "Mmmmm, delicious." Len took one for himself. "I need a reward for all my hard work, he joked, and took a bite out of his. They really were delicious. He smiled.

Kaito grinned and backed into the living room. He was not needed, so back to the television he goes!

After all the cupcakes were gone, Rin smiled once more and hugged Len. "Thanks for the yummy cupcakes," she said. "Orange, my favorite flavor."

Len blushed and smiled. "You're very welcome," he said. They each went their own ways to get ready for bed.

As each one of them were laying in their beds they smiled, thinking about orange cupcakes. _I should make cupcakes more often,_ Len thought, and grinned at the thought of Rin's enthusiastic thank-you. Rin grinned in her bed, thinking about how hard Len must have worked to make those cupcakes for her. They each drifted to sleep with orange cupcakes on their mind.


End file.
